


Something For Ourselves

by QuillFeathers



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Budding Love, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Takumi has too many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillFeathers/pseuds/QuillFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi stresses over their budding relationship. A half-asleep Leo still somehow manages to say just the right things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something For Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the fluffiest thing I have ever written.

When Takumi wakes he can tell right away it's the middle of the night.

He can't hear any movement immediately outside, nor the crackle of any campfires. No birds heralding the coming day with their songs. The combined camps of Hoshido and Nohr were only this quiet in the night's darkest hours. Those on watch were supposed to be the only ones awake.

What Takumi was delayed in figuring out was _where_ he was.

He wasn't even properly laying on the bed he rested on. He seemed to be positioned sort of diagonally near the end. He could feel the edge where one of his feet was almost dangling off the side, and his head was on his arm as opposed to an actual pillow.

_He'd been in Leo's tent. They'd been talking since after supper. They'd been talking tactics._

Spending time with the Nohrian Prince had become a part of his daily life without Takumi really having realized it.

_They'd completely lost track of time._

That had also become a daily thing. If Leo was involved.

 _Light had been fading and Leo had moved to dismiss his retainer for the day. Niles had caught sight of the archer lounging on his Lord's bed and had said_ s _omething_. _Leo had stiffened and returned with a blush on his face. Takumi had pushed until the other prince had repeated what the thief had said, which had left him blushing even more than the mage. What followed had been their most awkward and in-eloquent conversation since the two armies had first merged together to stand behind Corrin._

Takumi's breath catches, eyes snapping open as his memory slowly catches up with his senses. There's one candle sitting on a table across the room but it's unfamiliar.

_Stutters. Stumbling. Silence._

He's not under any blankets but there's warmth at his back.

_Soft lips pressed against his own._

There's an arm draped loosely across his waist.

_Then they'd talked about something new; them. Leo had eventually drifted off to sleep first and they'd been laying side by side and then he must have drifted off, too._

He was still in Leo's tent.

Takumi immediately moves to sit up but then immediately freezes when Leo's arm tightens around him. His heart skips a beat when the other actually shifts closer, sighing quietly. It skips another beat at the puff of warm breath against the back of his neck.

With his initial physical reaction prevented the archer's mind starts to race instead.

He shouldn't be here. Their feelings may have been mutual but there were too many implications to consider for them to be caught sleeping in the same bed. Not that they'd actually done anything but kiss, but it often only took rumors to tear things apart. They were still fighting a war and were also attempting to maintain the truce (peace?) between their kingdoms and gods what would their siblings think if they found them like this suddenly and without any warning or conversation preceding?

He needed to leave.

“Leo.”

Takumi's face heats up at the sound of his voice saying the Nohrian's name without a title. He had _thought_ about Leo without the title for weeks now, but it was different in the open air. Real.

No response.

After another minute he rolls over to face the other prince, a bit surprised when the blond doesn't react at all to the disturbance. Takumi did remember hearing Corrin (and others, actually) tease Leo about being slow to wake in the morning, but they couldn't have been asleep for more then a couple of hours.

“Leo.”

He more sighs than says the name this time due to the sight before him. Inches away. Leo is beautiful. Takumi thinks that all the time, but he can't help but think that the image of Leo currently before him is something that he should etch in memory. He looks younger with his face completely relaxed, lips parted just barely. Without the headband that usually holds it back his hair is a bit unruly and partially covering one eye. Takumi had the absurd urge to brush the stray hair out of the mage's face. His arm is partially raised to do so when Leo's eyes flutter open.

Takumi's heart may develop an arrhythmia at this rate.

Their eyes meet. Takumi is expecting the other prince's to narrow in perplexion but instead they only peer back at him in drowsy content. Leo doesn't even seem surprised over the initial location of his arm around the brunette's waist as he lifts it to brush the hair from his face. Takumi stays still and he may be holding his breath too while Leo raises himself on his other arm and looks around, gaze falling to the candle on the table as if _that_ was the odd thing in his tent.

Takumi finally breaks the silence when he realizes he's staring at the exposed skin from where Leo's tunic has slipped partially off one shoulder.

“Is this okay?”

Leo lays back down on his side, rests his head on his arm. Smiles.

It's a soft smile, and in the flickering candlelight Takumi can't help but think that he's extremely lucky to be seeing _this_ smile for the second time in such a short while. The first time had been right after they'd kissed, but he shouldn't think about that right now because he needs to leave and Leo's eyes are drifting closed  _and_ his arm has returned to its spot at Takumi's waist.

“I have to go. Niles could come back or someone could check my tent or...”

“...'s fine.” Leo mumbles, eyes shut and voice almost too quiet to hear.

Takumi rolls over and pointedly leaves his arms at his sides, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't that simple. Couldn't be that simple. He _wants_ to stay but...

“I'm happy.” Leo whispers.

Takumi turns his head and is surprised to see that the Nohrian's eyes are open again. The statement doesn't really make sense but he supposes it's meant to be a reason for him to stay.

It's a pretty good reason.

Leo doesn't say anything else, just unhesitatingly slides closer when he doesn't reply. Their legs brush briefly and the Hoshidan tears his eyes away to stare back at the ceiling.

“We have to think of everything, everyone, else. Our siblings. Our soldiers. We're still at war, even if it's not with each other. The timing isn't right...” He trails off to leave an opening for a response even though he's fairly certain he sounds like a child just listing things.

“Hmmm....” The other prince starts, blinking slowly. “...Elise would be thrilled...”

Takumi sighs. Leo is clearly too groggy for this to be a serious conversation. He's about to get up when slim fingers clasp his wrist; the mage pulling at his right hand where it had been flexing in uncertainty at his side until it rests on his stomach instead.

“This.” Leo breathes, manipulating the archer's fingers clumsily until he can interlace them with his own. “This...us...is something for myself.”

Takumi's resolve crumbles a bit.

Leo moves to fit himself against the archer's side.

Slowly, Takumi relaxes.

Leo would likely curse him if he ever called him endearing out loud, but the word dances on the tip of his tongue for a minute as he listens to the other prince's breathing even out in sleep once more. He had not expected this rather vulnerable side of the mage. It was a side the Hoshidan had only glimpsed from a distance in Leo's interactions with his siblings, or perhaps his retainers.

With people he loved.

How far away was morning?

Takumi runs his thumb over the back of Leo's hand, rests it at his pulse and counts heartbeats until his eyes start to drift close.

He thinks he would like to keep this for himself, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bless this fandom for loving the idea of half-asleep/slow to wake Leo.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
